The Woman in the Sun and Her Guardian
by WhiteKnight7
Summary: We all know the Man in the Moon and the Guardians he has chosen to protect childhood. But what about the Woman in the Sun, or a spirit that almost none of the other Guardians knew about. Also, what happens when not only a new threat, worse than Pitch, appears but, also a new Guardian is chosen?[Rated T for blood and over fluff. I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS just my oc's]
1. Chapter 1: Her Guardian

**Everyone knows the Man in the Moon and his guardians. But what about the guardians the Woman in the Sun has picked? This is the story of how those two worlds met.**

**Chapter 1: The Woman in the Sun and Her Guardian**

All I remember was waking up to the rising sun. It was so beautiful and comforting, so inviting and made me feel safe. That was when I heard her speak to me as well. She told me that I was chosen to be the "Spirit of Summer" and to protect summertime (luckily the waters of the earth are my buddies and help me get to places). I am also a protector of childhood, although I'm not sure what I protect, and I have a core, a center that is the purpose for my existence. However, she told me that I would have to find this core on my own.

It's been alittle over 300 years now and I still haven't found it…or anyone who can see The Spirit of Summer. Heck, I'm so unpopular that I don't even have a name. Nope, people just call me "A/C Killer" and "Evil Heat Demon". Yep, I'm totally feeling the love.

[3rd person POV]

Jack flew into North's workshop, spraying flakes of ice and snow all over Phil the Yetis' face. Phil stared at the young guardian and walked away with his toy he was working on, grumbling to himself. Laughing alittle the winter spirit began walking to his room, stopping at the globe room to say "Hi" to North.

Inside the globe room was North who was talking to one of the other yetis while Sandy was playing with the elves. Neither of them noticed Jack until he froze the little helpers and the light bulbs they had been holding. At that moment both turned towards the doorway and went over to greet him, completely ignoring the frozen elves and the yeti.

"Jack, you are back early? This is odd for you." North said after letting Jack out of a hug.

"Well, it has gotten alittle too hot in Burgess. Then again, it is summer." He answered. "So what are you and Sandy up to?"

"Oh, well he was just visiting and Nora was showing me new toy. I don't really like the blue though." North said whilst turning to the yeti with the toy car. "Maybe if red it would look better?"

"I think the blue is fine. Besides, not everything can be red." Jack said, eyeing the toy car.

North thought for a moment and said, "Fine. Paint it purple."

Nora looked at him with an expression of disbelief and left the room grumbling. Jack snickered at the yetis' dismay and looked back at Sandy who was tapping the frozen elves. Just at that moment a hole in the ground appeared and out came Bunnymund, who stormed straight towards Jack. Following him was Tooth with a look of concern on her face, telling Bunny to stop.

"Hey mate, what's the idea of freezing half my eggs?! I need them to be ready for Easter!" Bunny shouted at the Winter Spirit.

Jack laughed and answered, "Wow it took you that long to notice they were frozen? I must be getting better of maybe this kangaroo is getting alittle senile."

"That's hilarious but one: I'm a BUNNY! Not a kangaroo. And two: You better un-freeze 'em right now or I swear I'll make ya!" Bunny threatened.

As those two continued on with their dispute with each other and Tooth trying to intervene, North watched and laughed. Sandy, who couldn't interject even if he wanted to, looked around the globe room. It was when the sun was shining intensely through the big opening in the roof that he notice this was no normal beam of light. It was someone who rarely, more so than the Man in the Moon, spoke to them. It was the Woman in the Sun.

Desperately Sandy tried to get the attention of his fellow guardians, only to fail as they bickered and laughed. He looked at a non-frozen elf that had just walked in and silently sighed. Grabbing the elf by the hat he got close to the group and began to shake the small helper up and down, causing the bell to ring loudly.

All of them stopped arguing and looked at their small golden friend. He dropped the elf and made the shape of a woman in the sun over his head while pointing. Their expressions showed their confusion and awe as the group turned and looked to the roof.

"Who is it?" Jack asked North.

"Someone who rarely ever speaks to us: The Woman in Sun. She is opposite of Man in Moon." North told to Jack. Then he turned to the ray of bright sunlight. "Woman in Sun, it has been very long. What troubles bring you to us?"

The ray of light made a shadow of what looked like a shrouded figure with holes for eyes. All of them, minus Jack and Sandy, gasped in shock. Then, the platform opened to reveal the crystal coming out again, but this time it was glowing gold. This was a new guardian and a new enemy.

"What's happening? Whose shadow was that?" Jack asked while staring at the crystal.

"It's an old enemy, worse than Pitch; Kuroi, the embodiment of darkness and death. And that crystal there mate is choosing a new guardian. The Woman in the Sun has never picked one though. This is going to be interesting." Bunnymund said, not taking his eyes off the crystal.

"A new guardian? I thought all of us were chosen by the Man in the Moon?"

"All of us were. This is a first from WiS. She never talks to us as well so this new guy must be of use against Kuroi. Ah, she's going to show us!"

All of them watched intently as the crystal began to make a hologram of this new guardian. However, as it finished taking form they all paused and stared quietly. It was a young guy, about Jacks height and age, who also wielded a staff similar to Jacks. The end however was in the shape of a zigzag pointing upward.

"WiS, who is this new guardian? We do not know of him?" North asked the Woman in the Sun.

In response a different ray of light shone down and made the sign of the sun. Then the beam moved over to California and focused on a certain location near the northern half of the state. All of them stared at it for a good moment and thought about what WiS meant with the sun symbol. That was until Tooth suddenly perked up and made an excited squeak. Turning to face her they watched as she flew about happily.

"Tooth, what's got you so hyped up?" Jack asked.

"I know who this is...well I know him but I don't know his name. Although if I looked into his tee-"She said before being interrupted.

"Tooth you're going on a rant. Who is this?" Bunnymund said, pointing his paint brush at the hologram.

"Oh my, you're right. This," she said as she flew over to the hologram, "is the Spirit of Summer and protector of summertime."

Okay first chapter finished! Yay, this is my first fanfic. Comments are very welcomed unless their jerk comments. Chapter two will be out soon too…..MANGOS~!


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit of Summer

**So, apparently The Woman in the Sun has chosen a new guardian and is sending the current ones all the way to California to find him. Also, only one of them knows who he is, minus his name. Then there's also the problem of this new enemy. Hmmmm…..**

**Chapter Two: Spirit of Summer**

[1st person POV; Summer]

I sat on the docks watching the sun set. It was close to eight o' clock and the day was melting into a warm summer night. Pulling my green hood up I got to my feet and grabbed my staff and jumped up onto the railing, looking down at the families still on the beach. They were either by a fire pit cooking dinner or starting to pack their things up.

As I watched I saw four siblings playing by the coast line, the two boys running after their sisters with bull kelp in their hands. With a smirk I made a small wave trip-up the two sisters and the brothers. They all landed in a pile laughing and giggling. Soon their parents called them over for dinner and the four got to their feet and ran over, eager for the food.

Once they were gone I jumped from the dock down to the sand, landing perfectly. I walked along the shore line, picking up the pieces of trash I'd find and throwing them away. Eventually I reached the shore-side campgrounds and listened in on a few stories the parents told their kids. As it got later in the night and everyone went to sleep, I left and went to my own place just outside the camping grounds.

About a ¼ mile away was an abandoned house that had been apparently caught in a fire. It was also here that I first woke-up and the Woman in the Sun spoke to me and I found my staff that gave me my powers over summer and the water. This, for the past 300 years, was my home.

Collapsing on the charred bed, which amazingly still had fabric, I looked up at the night sky, picking out the constellations. Smiling to myself I thought of that one question that still was unanswered: what is my core?…I should probably figure out what my name is first.

Curling up on my side I drifted off to sleep. Maybe if I think about it while I sleep it'll come to me. Just maybe.

[3rd person POV]

As soon as Tooth remembered where this "Spirit of Summer" lived Jack and North went off to the sleigh. Sandy and Tooth flew on ahead so that they could find his exact location. And Bunnymund, who refused to get in the flying death-trap, took his tunnel all the way to northern California. They all agreed on a place to meet up when they got there and were off in their different ways.

[1st person POV; Summer]

I woke with a sudden start, heart pounding. Slowly, as I became more aware of things, the nightmare vanished from my mind. Then I paused and asked myself a serious question; when do I ever get nightmares that bad?

Cautiously I looked around and grabbed my staff. There was something causing that bad dream I just had and I have a feeling I know who's behind it. So, even though they were probably watching me from the shadows, I quietly got to my feet and exited my burnt home, my eyes scanning the shadows.

Just as I reached the edge of the trees there came the soft clopping of hooves behind me. Turning around I saw someone I wasn't expecting to ever see in my life. It was Pitch Black, the Boogieman, with a nightmare horse standing next to him. He smiled his always creepy smile and stared at me, making me notice something very off about him; his eyes were missing.

"Well I never thought I'd ever meet you, Pitch." I said, keeping my staff at the ready.

"And I never thought I'd meet another teen that get their powers from a staff." He replied with a smirk.

I paused and continued to stare at him. Then I said, "Although, I can't really say it is you, especially your eyes. Did one of your show ponies o' doom knock 'em out of your face or what? And how'd you get your powers back this quickly? Didn't the guardians practically drain you?"

Pitch laughed and answered, "So you've noticed my new look. Well my new partner gave me back my powers. To prove I was loyal to him I had to give him an offering of a sorts."

"So you let him take your eyes? Genius. Now, what are you doing here?" I questioned further.

Pitch "looked" at me in surprised shock, as if I should have known why the King of Nightmares was at my doorstep. I however just continued staring at him, now alittle nervous and wondering who his partner was. Before I could think any more about this Pitch laughed slightly and began to walk towards me, his horse following him.

"I was sent here by my partner to collet you. You have a lot more power than you think but we can't afford for you to learn how to use it." Pitch told me as more of his horses came out of the shadows and began closing in on me. "I suggest that you come quietly, Spirit of Summer."

Looking around and freaking-out alittle I tried to think of an escape plan. But this whole situation was sheer ludacris! For the past 300 years no-one even knows I exist and now I'm apparently a threat?! How is this possible?!

Counting how many there were I remembered that there's a river just down the hill behind my house. If I could get to it then I might have a chance. Then again, the nightmares might get me first.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it I created a hot whirlwind of dust and leaves to blind the nightmares and Pitch. Then I ran back through my house and out to the other side, stopping at the edge of the hill. I could see the river down below and I could hear the clomping of multiple hooves.

Shaking my head I jumped over the edge and plummeted down towards the water, calling out to it and asking it to catch me. It did and set me down on the ground below right as the nightmares following me landed. I only took a few steps away from the river when more cut me off. Great, now I have to fight.

Quickly the nightmares advanced, galloping at me with their heads lowered. I dodged the first three, blasting two of them with sunlight bursts from my staff, causing them to explode into black sand. The third met with the fourth and ran at me while three others came from behind. Ducking to the side I knocked one with the end of my staff and blasted another two. But more simply came out of the shadows to replace them.

Flipping away I caught my breath and stood up straight again. I should've stayed down though since a nightmares kicked backwards with its hind legs, hitting me hard in the chest. The hit sent me flying back and crashing into a tree and then the ground.

Gritting my teeth against the pain that burned in my chest I propped my back against the tree as I stood up. My vision was blurred but I could tell I was backed into a corner and now stuck. Looking on at the advancing horde, with Pitch now in their ranks, I thought of what to do. It was only when I felt all of my energy building up that I thought a bright blast could work.

Taking my staff in both had I raised it up over my head and focused all of my energy into one hit. Then I brought it down in front of myself, creating a blinding burst of light that exploded towards Pitch and the nightmares. I heard the Nightmare King scream in agony and watched as he and his equally hurt horses flew away in a pained retreat.

Laughing only alittle I paused for a moment, catching my breath. Then I turned and walked into the woods, looking for a place to rest. Obviously my home wasn't safe anymore.

[3rd person POV]

Tooth flew rapidly towards the old burned house and started looking for the Spirit of Summer. She had already checked the docks where he'd hang out and under them, flying along the coast line afterward and checking the campgrounds thoroughly. In all of those places she couldn't find him and started worrying when she didn't find him here either. Sandy, who had followed her silently, made a question mark over his head next to an image of this spirit.

"He's not here. But I looked everywhere he would be and he always comes back here at night. What could've happened to him?" Tooth asked, turning to Baby Tooth.

Sandy made an image of Kuroi and was scolded by his fellow guardian for even suggesting that. Then he noticed something odd on the ground. Signaling for Tooth to come over he showed her something that scared them both.

"Black sand? Only Pitch has that and he's too weak to be making anything of it." She said her confusion and worry clear.

Sandy made two figures, one the spirit and the other Pitch, and made them fight each other. Tooth then watched as the Pitch one won and dragged away the spirit. After that he stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Who would Pitch take him to?" She asked.

Sandy made an image of Kuroi and watched her eyes go wide in fear.

"And what if he wasn't captured?"

Sand showed an image of the spirit hiding behind a tree.

"Okay, let's search the forest for him. If we don't find him then we'll tell the others what we found. Now come on Sandy." Tooth said as she took off through the woods.

Wootz! Chapter two is done!...it's 3:34 in the morning…. hope you enjoy and leave nice comments!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends and Enemies

**Well now we know that not only is there a new enemy but an old one is back! Le gasp! O.o Also, how exactly does Tooth know this mystery guardian to be? **

**Chapter Three: Old Friends and Enemies**

[3rd person POV]

Toothiana fluttered through the woods looking for the Spirit of Summer. She checked high in the trees and by the river since he had a strong bond with the waters of the earth. However, she couldn't find any trace of him and in her despair she landed on a tree branch at the brink of tears. Sandy flew up next to her and made a question mark over his head.

"I can't find him Sandy. He's nowhere to be seen." She told him sadly.

Sandy made an image of her talking to the spirit and then another question mark.

"How do I know him?" She asked.

Sandy nodded.

"Well, I met him about 100 years ago. He was playing with some kids on the beach, making sure the waves didn't ruin their sand castle. When I saw his bright white teeth I flew over to get a better look and he noticed I was fluttering about. We started talking and I found out he was the Spirit of Summer. Ever since then I've always gone to visit him when I have a spare moment. He's really sweet, although alittle sarcastic." Toothiana explained to her fellow guardian.

Sandy smiled at the happy story and made the image of the spirit hiding behind a tree again. Tooth nodded and got back up. She would search until she was absolutely sure he wasn't here. So, together the two guardians flew through the trees, searching for the Spirit of Summer.

[1st person POV; Summer]

I woke-up to darkness, remembering after a minute that I was in a cave. Even though there was no light here, Pitch hadn't come back for me and he hadn't looked in here at all. Thankfully, this little cave seemed to be a safe place at the moment. But I couldn't stay here forever and needed to contact the guardians. They'd know what to do in this situation.

Getting to my feet slowly, I wince and ground my teeth together as my chest burn in pain again. It was agony to breathe, let alone stand and walk, but I had to keep moving. Besides, it would be sunrise soon and then I could rest and be safe.

Just as I left my cave though there came the sound of a voice off in the distance. Hiding behind a tree I tightened my grip on my staff and prepared myself to fight again. I may not be an official guardian but there is no way that I'm going to let Pitch and his partner capture me.

[3rd person POV]

Tooth and Sandy flew through the woods, continuing their desperate search for the Spirit of Summer and hoping they weren't too late. As they flew Sandy caught sight of a small cave with dirt kicked up around the entrance, as if some-one had just gone in or out of it. He got Toothianas' attention and pointed this out to her.

Perking up she and Sandy flew over slowly, just being alittle cautious. For all they knew it could be a trap set by Pitch. Well they thought that until a voice came from behind them.

"Tooth? Is that really you?" this voice asked quietly.

Tooth, who instantly knew this voice, turned around happily and saw the person she'd been worrying about. It was the Spirit of Summer, stepping out of the shadows with his staff in his hands. Once he saw it was her he let out a sigh of relief and sank to his knees, exhausted and aching all over.

Toothiana flew over to him and pulled him into a hug, asking questions about how he was rapidly and what happened to him. Sandy enjoyed the happy sight whilst lying on a sand cloud with a smile. It was a moment before the Spirit of Summer actually spoke, colleting himself first.

"Pitch came looking for me but he's not working on his own. I don't know who his partner is." Summer (the Spirit of Summer) said.

"Well I'm here now and you'll be safe. Did he hit you? You have black sand all over the front of your hoodie." Tooth asked in concern while brushing sand off him.

"One of his nightmares donkey-kicked me….Why is he after me?"

"I'm not sure. We'll try and figure that out once we re-group with the other guardians at the beach."

"The others are here too? Why?" Summer asked now really confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you once we get there though, okay?" Tooth said with a smile.

Summer nodded and, with Tooths' help, got up onto his feet. Then the three of them set off towards the beach. Hopefully the others were there by now.

North and the others were waiting on the empty docks of the beach, looking at the sky for any sign of Sandy and Tooth. They had all been standing there for at least fifteen minutes and were beginning to worry about their fellow guardians. It was only when they saw Sandy in his gold plane that they sighed in relief and let their concerns fall.

Upon looking closer they found that there was another person in the plane with him but it wasn't Toothiana, who was flying next to him. Due to it being so dark out however, they couldn't tell who it was and just waited until the two reached the docks. It wasn't very long until that though.

All of them watched as Sandy and Tooth both helped this person land on their feet when they exited the small gold plane. This mystery person had a green hood on and their face was hidden from view. However, they wielded a staff taller than themself with gold designs spiraling down it and a tip in a zigzag pointing upwards. Those two clues, and the fact that Tooth was spazzing out and asking if he was feeling okay, pointed to this being only one person.

"You are Spirit of Summer, yes?" North asked this mystery person.

They paused and looked up from the ground, the bright light of the moon illuminating their face. He was young (look wise) and had blond hair from what could be seen with a pair of bright green eyes with a gold center around the pupil. This person looked at North and nodded.

"I am. And you're North a.k.a. Santa Claus. You're E. Aster Bunnymund and that jerk with the white hair is Jack Frost." He said, giving a slight glare to Jack.

They all stayed quiet and looked between the two youngest people, feeling the tension building. Jack, whose eyes had suddenly widened upon seeing the spirit, was now looking away, his guilt clear. The Spirit of Summer wasn't amused though

"Sooooo, I see you still remember the Titanic incident?" Jack said with a smile.

"Remember? I got blamed for it and the freezing water even though you made that iceberg, "just to see what happens?" right? Do you know how pissed the Atlantic was with me?! I couldn't get to Europe for two whole months and their spring lasted way too long!" Summer exclaimed angrily.

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know a cruise liner on its' maiden voyage would crash into it and then break apart and sink?" Jack asked defensively.

"And the freezing cold waters?" Summer asked.

"I thought the cold would wake the people up!" He answered.

Summer slapped his palm to his head and sighed in irritation. Bunnymund, however, couldn't help but snicker at the two and their little debacle. Usually it was him arguing with the winter spirit but now he wasn't alone. Then again, he was the opposite season of Jack so it would make sense that they didn't get along.

"Alright, let's save our problems for later because right now there are worse things happening. Summer, could you tell them what you told me?" Tooth interjected happily.

Summer nodded and his expression grew serious. He said, "Pitch came after me and attacked me. He has a partner that he's working with, who also gave him back his powers. However, he didn't say who it was."

After a quiet moment North asked, "Did he say why they wanted you?"

Summer paused and contemplated telling them what Pitch had said to him. It didn't make sense to him at all so what sense would it make to them? Besides, was it really all that important?

Deciding, Summer answered, "Not really. It was something about my powers but it was fairly vague and I didn't feel like striking up a conversation with him or his horses."

North nodded and stroked his beard while thinking about this. Bunny had also stopped painting an egg he had in his paw and thought on this too. Sandy, who had stayed out of the conversation, got everyone's attention and made North's' workshop out of his sand and then the sleigh flying to it.

"Great idea Sandy. We should discuss this back at North's' place where it's safer and not out in the open." Tooth said, practically translating for the Sandman.

North nodded, obviously okay with this and they all piled into the sleigh, even though Bunnymund would've rather taken one of his tunnels. However, he did make sure that he sat between the Spirit of Summer and Jack Frost, just to make sure they didn't fight with each other. Once they were all in North crack the reins and the reindeer took off, pulling the sleigh behind them.

As soon as they were gone, however, a figure in a hooded cloak stepped out of the shadows nearby and watched the sleigh. Next to him was another tall dark figure, who was also gazing at the quickly disappearing guardians. Both of them could see them leave even though neither of them had eyes.

**Yay, chapter three is done and I'm super happy that I have my eyes still! Lol *looks at shadows nervously* Thanks for the reviews! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Only Warning

**All of the Guardians are back at North's workshop but what will happen when you have old enemies living in the same place? Also, who were those creeps hiding in the shadows watching them?**

**Chapter Four: Warning**

[3rd person POV]

Once they had gotten back to North's place they all went straight to the globe room to discuss the problem at hand. Bunnymund had been glad to get out of the sleigh but was still playing nanny to both of the young spirits. The whole way back they had had several little arguments about when one of them had gotten the other in trouble or caused them a lot of problems. 95% of the offenses were made by Jack as he loved to not only freeze water when it shouldn't have frozen, but, also when he'd been either too early with bringing winter or way too late, causing people to hate the summer heat even more. Then there was apparently a time when Jack had "accidentally" frozen Summer's house he lived in.

North, who had been listening the whole time, couldn't help but laugh and comment how the two acted like a couple of brothers. Immediately the two objected to that suggestion vehemently and in unison. That reaction only caused North to laugh even more and say that he knew they would get along great; He felt it in his belly. It was that comment that made Bunnymund bust out laughing, taking a minute to collet himself.

As the group entered the globe room the two spirits had silently decided to not speak to each other and stood on opposite sides of the room. North stood by the fireplace with Sandy and Bunnymund next to him. Tooth, who was still worried about Summer, floated next to the Spirit of Summer who was leaning against the railing and looking down at the working yetis. Jack was leaning next to the frost covered window, resting his head on his staff.

"So, things are worse than we thought. Not only is Kuroi on the rise, but Pitch is too. Also, Pitch has partner we don't know of." North stated the severity of the manner clear in his voice. "Spirit of Summer, was there anything about Pitch that seemed odd?"

"Well, he had no eyes. They were just a couple of holes in his face…pitch black holes. Now that I think of it, his nightmares didn't have eyes either." Summer said, thinking back to his fight with the King of Nightmares.

"Did you say holes mate?" Bunnymund asked him, a look of partial confusion on his face.

Summer nodded and asked, "Who is Kuroi by the way? I haven't heard of him before, or at least that name in particular."

"Kuroi is darkness and death. He caused Black Plague and created Boogieman Pitch. He is older than all of us and very strong, though he has never shown himself to us." North explained to Summer.

"He also hasn't ever made a clear sign that he was planning something big, much less tried to capture one of us Guardians. I think this is the first time he's really done anything against us. Speaking of Guardians, don't you all think we should tell him?" Bunnymund suggested while painting a green design on an Easter egg.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it! I was so worried about finding him that it slipped my mind." Toothiana said with a giggle.

"Tell me what?" Summer asked, now really confused.

North walked over to the young spirit and put his hands on his shoulders, a big smile on his face. Summer looked at him and then the others, wondering what they had to tell him. Obviously it was something big and it didn't seem like a bad thing either. But, what could it be?

"Summer, you have been given a great honor none of us have received. The Woman in Sun has chosen you to be a Guardian. All of us were picked by Man in Moon but you are first chosen by her." North told him with a broad smile.

Summer stared at him in shock, not able to believe what was happening. In one day he'd gone from almost not existing to a Guardian, let alone the first chosen by the Woman in the Sun?! How was any of this possible when he not only didn't have an actual name but, he wasn't believed in at all (at least not in a good way).

"You're joking, right? I don't even have a name, let alone people that believe in me or know I exist. Heck, none of you except Toothiana and Jack knew who I was until today. No, this has gotta be a fluke." Summer said, the last part more to himself.

"You don't accept this; Why? It is good thing, no?" North asked him.

"Yeah, it's great but don't you have to at least have a name before something like this? Because I don't think A/C Killer counts and I sure as hell know that I've been nameless for the past 320 years." Summer answered. "I need a moment think. You guys talk; I'm gonna get some air."

With that Summer jumped out the opening in the roof and was gone before any of them could protest. All of them were quiet and stared at the opening, the morning sun just starting to shine through it. It was Bunnymund who broke the silence.

"Well, he took that better than Frostbite over here. I'm sure he'll come around after a few minutes." He said, not looking away from his egg.

"Bunny is right. Besides, this must be a big change for him. Just give him some time North." Tooth added in a motherly tone, smiling as North nodded and said, "Okay".

[1st POV; Summer]

I couldn't believe what I was being told. I'm now a Guardian even though I don't even know who I am! How is that even possible? I know Jack Frost didn't really have many people that believed in him when he was made a Guardian but at least he and the world knew who he was and his name. Me, well…not even the Guardians or the Man in the Moon know me. The Woman in the Sun, of all people, doesn't know my name! So if everyone doesn't know who I am, how can I protect anything? I'm surprised I haven't disappeared yet.

As I sat on the roof looking at the rising sun, a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Spirit of Summertime, what is wrong? You're hurt and upset, which you weren't when I last saw you." The Woman in the Sun asked me telepathically.

"Well, Pitch attacked me, which is where the injury came from. And…why did you pick me when I don't even know who I am and no-one else knows I exist?" I asked her, looking up at the sky.

She was quiet for a moment and answered, "Because you are meant to be a Guardian. Besides, people don't have to know you exist for you to help them. I chose you because, even though you have spent your whole life unknown, you still protect children and families without blinking; you've spent your whole time keeping them safe and have earned the title of Guardian."

"So, what do I get to be called? The Guardian of not-having-a-name? There seems to be abit of a problem with that." I told her, my sarcasm clear.

"Do you know who you are? And I don't mean you're name." She asked.

I paused and thought about it. Then I answered, "Yes. I'm the Spirit of Summertime and a protector of childhood. I bring happiness to families as they enjoy their summers."

"Did you need a name to know any of that?"

With a sigh I answered, "No, I didn't. It'd be nice though."

"Well, how about this: If I ever remember who you use to be, I'll make you a proper title. Does that sound good?" She offered.

"Yeah, but no slagging on it." I told her, smiling slightly.

"Alright, I won't. You should head back inside; it's too cold for you out here. Also, get your ribs wrapped up, I can tell they're really hurting you."

"Kay, will do. I'll talk to you later." I said, smiling at the sun. Then I got up, wincing as my ribs burned again, and jumped back inside the globe room.

When I landed Tooth flew over and asked how I was. I told her I was okay and looked at North, who had walked over from the fireplace. He stood a few feet away from me, his hands on his belt.

"Well? Have you decided?" He asked me.

"Yes and if the Woman in the Sun chose me to be a Guardian, I accept. Besides, that means Jack can't tease me about not being at his level." I answered with a smirk.

"Good! I knew you would say yes. The belly never lies." He told me leaning in close with a smile. "Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Pitch had holes as eyes. Kuroi has holes as eyes too."

"Well, Pitch did come from Kuroi. Maybe the two are working together? Pitch said that he had to make an "offering" to his new partner to show he was loyal." I told him and the others.

Bunnymund looked up from his egg and asked, "Didn't Pitch betray Kuroi at some point?"

"Yes, he did. That would explain the loyalty and offering. But what are they planning?" North asked while pacing back and forth.

I thought for a moment wondering about what Kuroi could be planning with Pitch. Also, I thought about how I was part of it. Neither of them wanted me to figure out what my full powers were, but why?

"When was the last time any of you saw Kuroi?" I asked.

"The Black Plague. He had caused it and it took us forever to make him stop. Even the Man in the Moon had to help us deal with him. God that was probably the worst fight in my whole life." Bunnymund answered while shivering from the thought of it.

"Do you think he might be up to something like that again? Maybe he and Pitch are working on making a way to kill people with, well… nightmares. It'd make sense since Kuroi is death and Pitch is nightmares." I suggested to the others, causing all of them to freeze in shock at the idea.

Before any of them could say a thing a loud and painfully familiar laughter filled the globe room. I immediately took up my staff and stood ready to fight, the other Guardians doing the same. We all looked up however as a huge blot of black sand covered the opening in the roof and made the electricity short circuit. Soon the whole building was dark.

As the lights went out I heard the sound of horse hooves clopping on the wooden floor, their snorts and neighs echoing all around us. Completely blind I listened as the nightmares attacked who I could only guess was Bunnymund and North due to their battle cries and the sound of swords and boomerangs. Then I heard Tooth yell out in surprise and saw flashes of gold and blue from Jack and Sandy. However, that light was only enough for me to catch a glimpse of things. Nervously I backed-up, my staff pointing in front of me. It was only when I felt myself back into a tall figure that a spike of fear rose up in me.

"Hello again Spirit of Summer. It's time for you to come with me." Pitch said sinisterly.

"Like hell I will!" I shouted as I ducked away from his grasping hands.

Rolling away I got to my knee and could see the holes Pitch had as eyes were glowing like black lights. I got up and shot a burst of light at him, which he dived away from desperately. Then, regaining his footing, he shot something through the darkness at me. Suddenly my whole leg was in pain and I fell down trying not to scream.

Speaking of screams I heard Tooth cry out as, what I'm guessing would be a nightmare, hurt her. Hearing that I felt anger surge through me like never before. I was okay if somebody hurt me but, I am not okay with the people I care about being hurt instead. Pulling myself to my feet, ignoring my injured leg, I raised my staff high above my head and filtered all my rage into this one hit. Bringing down my staff I watched as a wave of brilliant and blinding light spread over the floor and then burst out of my staff in a huge explosion.

Pitch and all the nightmares shrieked in agony, more so than before, and flew around blindly until the light died down. Then, when they could somewhat see again they flew out. Pitch, however, had something to tell us.

"Hear this Guardians! If you do not hand over the Spirit of Summer then we will take him after ruining you and everything you've worked to protect! This is your only warning!" Pitch shouted to us, fleeing after.

Yay, Chapter Four is done! Took me forever. Hope you enjoy and leave comments. ^w^


	5. Chapter 5: What in the HECK was THAT?

**Okay, so the globe room was attacked…again(reference to the movie)! But now things are getting interesting and obviously the plot it developing. Also, this is a shorter chapter and I have pics of Summer on my DA profile, which is SpiritofSummer7713! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: What in the Heck was THAT?!**

[1st person POV; Summer]

As soon as Pitch was gone I stumbled over to Tooth, barely noticing my leg. Right now my main concern was her and what made me feel worse was that she wasn't flying. Worriedly I sat down/ collapsed next to her and looked her over for any wounds.

"Are you alright Toothiana? I heard you scream and, well…are you wings okay?" I asked, seeing three of them bent out of shape.

"I'm alright Summer. I just won't be flying for a few days is all. The nightmare didn't damage my wings that badly. What about you? Your leg looks awful!" She said, the last part in extreme motherly concern.

"It's nothing; I can barely feel it." I answered, trying to shrug it off.

"Well I guess that means you can answer a question I have then?" Bunnymund asked while hopping over.

"And that would be?" I asked back.

"What in the HECK was THAT?! What did you just do? None of us have been able to make Pitch turn tail and run that fast mate!" Bunny shouted, his surprise clear.

I looked at him confused for a good moment. Was he talking about the light burst I did? Usually they aren't that magnificent but, with summer comes light. Doesn't he know that?

"The light burst is part of my powers. It comes with the job of being the Guardian of Summer… With summer comes light. Sunlight to be precise but it's light none the less. I thought you would've put those two together by now." I explained, receiving a lot of shocked stares from the Guardians staring at me.

For a moment it was dead silent and nobody spoke, not even Toothiana. She, like everyone else had this look on their face, like they had just found out something important. I sat on the ground utterly confused about what was happening. It was only after a good moment or two that Jack, of all people, spoke.

"That's why they're after you. You're light, their opposite. It must be why you were made a Guardian. You can stop Kuroi!" He said, explaining it as well.

Everyone was nodding and stared at me and then up at the sun that was shining through the opening in the roof. Its' rays shined down on the globe room, illuminating the space and reflecting off the metal surface. However, one ray moved by itself and over to a circular platform where it soon started making shapes out of shadows. Some, which I recognized immediately, were symbols of two friends I know very well. It seemed that the others were at a loss as to what it meant, though and looked back at me.

"Summer, do you understand what that means?" North asked me.

"Yes, I do. It means that Jack might be right…and that I also need to see some friends of mine. They might be able to help." I answered.

North stroked his beard for a moment and then turned to Phil and said, "Prepare the sleigh. We must get Summer to his friends. Also, bring first aid kit."

I watched as Jack and Bunnymund ran off to go get ready while North and Sandy were conversing by the fireplace. All the while, deep down inside, I was finally feeling the shock of everything and realizing that not only was Jack 100% correct but that I was the only person I knew that controlled light…which means that I'm the only one that can get rid of the dark. As the pressure grew inside I felt a calming and small hand on my shoulder. Looking at the person it belonged to I found Tooth staring at me with a smile.

"Summer, it'll be okay. You're not alone in this and I'll be there to help you through whatever happens." She told me, pulling me into a hug afterwards.

Hugging her back I whispered, "Thank you Toothiana." And prepared myself for what would turn into the biggest thing to happen in my whole existence.

**Yeah, short chapter but important none the less. Anyway, please rate and once again, I have pictures of Summer and the upcoming OCs on my DA profile, which is **_**SpiritofSummer7713. **_**^w^**


	6. Chapter 6: Auld Acquaintances

**Now that he fully understands what he's meant to do Summer must prepare for the biggest thing to ever happen to him. Also, who are these friends of his, and is he the only Guardian of the Sun?**

**Chapter Six: Auld Acquaintances**

[3rd Person POV]

Summer got out of the sleigh, his leg almost collapsing underneath him. Luckily Tooth was standing next to him and was there to catch him before he could. Thanking her, Summer walked towards a small cave entrance…with the much needed help of Toothiana of course. Behind him were the other guardians who were all looking at the flourishing forest and all the viney flowers growing up and around the trees.

"So mate, mind telling us which buddy o' yours lives all the way in the french countryside?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped along next to the Spirit of Summer.

"Her name is Hilaria. She's the Spirit of Spring and helps children come up with pranks for April Fools Day. Usually M.N. is with her too so hopefully they'll both be here." He told him as he pushed aside some hanging vines.

As Summer finished saying that the group soon entered a small clearing with an amazing flower covered meadow inside. There in the center was a thin girl with long curly/wavy hair and gold eyes. She sat among the flowers, which she had many of threaded into her hair, making daisy chains. Next to her in the grass was a staff that was a warm rich wood with a beautiful pink vine design swirling down it. However, it resembled Jacks' staff in the way that it looked like a shepherds crook.

Next to her, also making daisy chains, was a girl that not even Summer knew. She had long hair that was darker than black ink and a rainbow sundress. However, she also had on boots with rainbow buckles and a staff that not only had a knife at the end, but, was a swirl of purple turquoise silver and black with a sizable purple crystal at the top. Summer paused for a moment and then, using his own staff as a crutch, he hobbled over to the two girls.

[1st Person POV; Summer]

"Hilaria! It's you, right?" I called out to her.

Looking over the Spirit of Spring grinned in happy surprise and bolted to her feet, running over to me. Following her was this mystery girl who also smiled at me. However, I only glimpsed this before I was tackled to the ground in a huge hug from Hilaria.

"Summer! It's so good to see you! I made a new friend while you were gone. She's the protector of Imagination and her name is Adelia and…wait, you never let me knock you down. Are you okay?" Hilaria asked as she sat up.

"I've been busy and better than I am at the moment but I'm glad to see you too. When did you meet this other girl?" I asked, not even bothering to try and get up.

"Well I ran into her when spring ended and summer started. She was making a double rainbow and you know how much I love those. So I went up and talked to her and we've been hanging out since. She's Sooooo cool! She can make almost anything!"

"That's awesome. Oh, by the way, they're with me if you're wondering. You already know Jack and Sandy but this is the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause. Guardians, this is my friend Hilaria." I said, introducing them to each other.

Looking up from me my friend Hilaria stared at the other guardians who had been watching our little scene. Bunnymund was of course laughing a small bit while Tooth and Sandy were staring on like they were seeing a cute movie or something close to that. And North, well, he had those big blue eyes that said he was adoring the scene before him.

Hilaria got off me slowly and went over to the group of Guardians, staring at Tooth who was giggling as she peered closely at her wings. Then she went over to Bunnymund who was shocked as she just hugged him, commenting about how soft his fur was. After that she went over to Sandy and North, gazing up as a mini gold plane made of sand flew over them.

With a smile I struggled to my feet, slipping as my leg throbbed again. However, as I was going to trip and fall, an unexpected hand shot out and caught me. Looking to my right I found it was…what was her name...oh yeah, Adelia. Anyway, she grabbed my arm and helped me stand-up straight. Thanking her I took a moment to look her over since this was my first time meeting her.

"So, you protect Imagination? That's pretty cool." I commented as she also took in what I looked like.

"Yep. Not as cool as summertime and the waters of the world though. I also hear you "technically" control light which is pretty impressive." Adelia told me, her smile still there.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you heard all of that from Hilaria, right?"

"Yeah, she's very fond of you, not that I blame her. From what I hear your like her protector and have taken care of her since you two met." Adelia said, her admiration leaking through slightly.

Feeling slightly put on the spot I scratched the back of my head and laughed alittle. Adelia did too which made things less awkward and more relaxed. Then I remembered what I needed to ask Hilaria.

"Hilaria, are M.N. and Eros here with you and Adelia? I need to talk with them about something urgently." I asked my gray haired friend.

Turning to me she was about to answer when a shout from behind drew all of our attention. Looking over my shoulder I saw the two other people I'd been looking for. They walked over quickly and it fell silent again.

Breaking the silence I said, "Everyone, this is Mother Nature and Cupid, a.k.a. M.N. and Eros."

"Yes, I know them quite well." North said with his eyes narrowed down and his grin gone.

North walked forward and stood right in front of the other two, staring them down. M.N., who was just abit shorter than the Russian glared back at him along with Eros. It stayed that way for a good minute and then, with a huge burst of laughter from all of them, the three pulled each other into a giant group hug. I stared at the scene before me quite surprised; I had thought they were going to punch each other to be honest.

"M.N. it's good to see you. And Eros, still haven't found a lady I see." North said with a grin and a chuckle.

Eros laughed and then gave a small sigh as North gave him a nudge with his elbow. M.N. laughed at this and ruffled his hair before noticing everyone else. With a grin she walked over to me and pulled me into her killer "mother bear" hug as she calls it. It was happy until she saw my injured leg and noticed me wince more than normal from her hug.

Taking a step back and putting her hands on my shoulders M.N. stared at me, her smile gone and a grim expression replacing it. Eros had noticed this too and stood next to her, his brow knitting in concern when he saw my leg. They looked to each other and then at North, their expression obviously demanding answers as to how exactly this happened.

North sighed and said, "That is what we came here for. Pitch and Kuroi are after him. Why? We do not know for sure yet. Also, Woman in Sun has made him Guardian and we think this maybe why."

"Wait a moment, that doesn't explain who did this to him. And how did it happen?" Eros asked.

"Pitch attacked me twice." I answered, "Once at my house and the second time at the globe room in North's' workshop. The workshop attack was how my leg got hurt…Pitch shot at me with an arrow I think. I couldn't tell; it was too dark to see anything."

M.N. Eros and even Hilaria were all staring at me in shock of the sudden news. Then, with an intense glare, M.N. looked over at North who jumped slightly. Obviously she wasn't happy.

"We are all going to my garden and you Guardians are going to tell me everything that's happened immediately, got it?" She told them tersely.

Everyone nodded which only slightly pleased her. Then she took her spear, which she always kept on her and looked at all of us. Before tapping the ground twice with it she said, "Hold onto your knickers everyone.", and the ground beneath us opened up, surprising even Bunnymund.

After falling through the darkness of the earth the dirt around us opened up and set us down gently in M.N.s' home which is the Garden of Eden. Everyone minus me and Hilaria all gasped as they saw the beautiful waterfalls, streams and mini ocean. The forest was separated into different sections to cover all the types that existed in the world above. Then there was a desert with sleeping camels surrounding its oasis. All throughout there were animals in every place, truly showing the diversity of the world. However, that wasn't the best part.

No, the part that would forever stun me, no matter how many times I see it, was the mother tree. In the center, with its roots spreading to all the areas (including the frozen ones) and its branches feeding into the earth above and dividing into the roots of all the plants in the world, was a nearly 300ft tree with carvings of all living creatures, extinct or not, carved into it. From its branches grew every possible fruit, nut, and flower in the world.

"This is so amazing." Adelia said as she stared on in awe with wide eyes.

I laughed and tapped her shoulder with pointing to the normally impossible triple rainbow in the clear blue sky. She just looked at it with a twinkle in her eyes. Next to her with the same expression was Hilaria, admiring the rainbows as well.

"Now, Summer, you are to stay with Adelia and Hilaria. Also, call Autumn and tell him to get here. The rest of you, to the tree hut, now!" She ordered to the other Guardians. However they were still in awe and only moved when she shoved them and said, "Coe on! Quick march to the south!"

Soon it was just Adelia Hilaria and I standing there and staring at everything. Me being the first one to snap out of it, went over to what looked like a phone booth with an Indian paint job. Inside was a lever that activated the aurora borealis and sent a signal to all of her companions, including Autumn. I pulled it and walked back over to the others, laughing as they were spazzing out over the rainbows still.

"Guys, let's go find a place to sit. Then you can continue your gawking at rainbows." I told them, pulling the two back to reality.

They both nodded and walked over to me. Then the three of us began to look for a nice place to rest and stare at the sky.

[3rd Person POV]

All of the Guardians entered a huge room in the base of the mother tree with couches and chairs made out of bamboo and leaves. Sandy made himself a gold cloud and laid on it whilst everyone else figured out their seating arrangement. It ended up with Tooth in a small arm chair, Bunnymund and North taking up the couch, and Jack leaning against a large root that was next to the group. In the center of the group were Eros and M.N.

"I want you all to tell me how Summer got hurt while under your watch and why Pitch AND Kuroi are after him right now." M.N. ordered, her rage very clear.

"Well, it started when Woman in Sun came to us at Globe Room. She warned us that Kuroi was up to something and then she picked a new Guardian to help fight him. This Guardian was Summer, which Tooth and Jack knew." North explained.

"So we left to go find him. I flew on ahead, with Sandy of course, since I knew where he lived but I couldn't find him at his house. Sandy and I searched the woods for him and eventually found him by a cave. As it was, Pitch apparently attacked him at his house, trying to capture him." Tooth continued.

"How did Pitch get his powers back? Wasn't he fully drained after his defeat?" M.N. asked Toothiana.

"That's what all of us thought too, but he apparently has a partner we've come to believe is Kuroi. It's also how he got his powers back. When we found Summer we thought it'd be a good idea to go back to the workshop, since it might be safer there. It's also that time of year that it's really sunny up there so we didn't think Pitch, even with his powers back, would dare go there and risk the sun. We were wrong though and he attacked the workshop." Tooth said, pausing and thinking about what happened.

"And? What happened next?" Eros asked.

Bunnymund finally spoke up and said, "Pitch blacked out the whole building. He short circuited all the lights and blotted out all of the outside lights. Then he attacked us. I tried to get over to Summer with North but his nightmares cut us off. Then Tooth did and almost made it to him when she heard him cry out which is when we think he got hurt. She flew faster but a nightmare trampled her wings."

"And what about Jack and Sandy? What happened with them?" M.N. questioned the Easter Bunny.

Sandy made sings of him fighting nightmares while Jack answered, "I was busy with the nightmares attacking me and figured he'd be okay on his own. Actually Summer was the one that saved us and sent Pitch running."

"Wait, what? How?" Both Eros and M.N. asked in unison.

"That light burst thing…the second he did it Pitch was bookin' it out of there quicker than a jack rabbit." Bunny answered.

M.N. paused and thought about this for a good moment, wondering about what this "light burst" thing was. She had known Summer for quite some time but had never seen this power of his that was being mentioned now. This was news to both her and Eros, who was also pondering this new information.

Just as M.N. was about to ask another question there came a scream from outside. Everyone sprung to their feet and bolted outside all of them praying that the newest Guardian was alright.

**Finally! I finished chapter six and I'm going straight to seven. Anyway, sorry it's alittle long and blah but I has pictures of the new peeps on my DA profile which is **_**SpiritofSummer7713**_**. Please comment and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: With Autumn Winds Comes

**We left off with the Guardians, Eros and M.N. talking about the current situation. However, a scream from outside the mother tree broke their conversation. Obviously some-one showed up but the question is, who? Is it Autumn or is it Pitch back for round two?**

**Chapter Seven: With Autumn Winds Comes…**

[3rd Person POV]

All of the Guardians along with the two others ran as fast as they could out of the mother tree, praying that Summer and the others were safe. Once outside they franticly began to search for the three missing people, all of them splitting into pairs of two. Sandy and Tooth checked the woods while Bunnymund and North searched the desert and plains. Jack checked the snow covered land while Eros and M.N. went to look through the beaches and canyons.

For at least a good five minutes none of them found any sign of them and all began to panic. However, that was until Eros and M.N. had met up at the crossing between the canyon and beaches. They bumped into each other and were about to speak when another third voice interrupted.

"Are you guys okay?" Hilaria asked sweetly while looking at them with her big gold eyes.

M.N. and Eros both looked to their side and saw the group of three there, safe and sound. With a massive sigh of relief they both went forward and hugged the Spirit of Spring, glad that nothing had happened to them. Then the two older protectors paused and thought about why there was a scream and who it came from.

"Hilaria, did you or Adelia scream about five minutes ago?" Eros asked her.

Blushing in embarrassment Hilaria answered, "Yes. That was me. But you see Autumn thought it would be fun to sneak up and scare me rather than say "hello", which is why I screamed. But all of us are okay so you don't need to worry."

They both sighed again and then looked over at the others to only just notice that Summer was talking with Autumn. When the two spirits saw the others they walked over. Adelia, who had also been talking with Summer and Autumn, followed them over so that they were all together.

"Autumn, what did I tell you about scaring Hilaria?!" M.N. said, scolding the orange haired spirit with violet eyes.

"Gee, it's great to see you too. I'd –" Autumn began, only to get cut off by the protector of love.

"Also, why did you take so long getting here?" Eros asked.

"If you'll let me talk, I'll tell you." He replied smartly.

Eros and M.N. both went quiet and waited for his explanation.

"Thank you. As I was going to say, I got the lights mixed with Norths' because they look very similar so, I went to the globe room looking for everyone. When I got there the whole workshop was empty without a single yeti or elf in sight. None of the electrics worked and the globe itself had black sand practically oozing off it." Autumn told to them, pausing for a moment.

Continuing he said, " I knew Pitch had been there, obviously, and he was looking for who knows what. However, as I was about to leave, the crystal came out of the ground and it was glowing gold. I know that only happens when a Guardian is being picked but what I saw was like the Woman in the Sun was choosing her own personal army. The hologram showed four more crystals and above each was a new Guardian picked by her. They were me, Hilaria, Adelia, You, and Eros. I thought it was odd Summer was left out considering how much WiS adores him."

The two just stared at the young now Guardian of Excitement in utter shock. WiS had chosen, in a matter of days, six new Guardians. To add on top, this was the first time ever she had ever been this active with them… well most of them. For some reason WiS always had an extreme soft spot for Summer, but that might be because he's the Guardian of Summer and his sad predicament.

Finally pulling himself together Eros said, "Well, that's a lot to take in. We're going to get everyone together in the mother tree and discuss this in more detail."

Autumn nodded and watched as M.N. and Eros ran off to go get the others and let them know that Summer and the rest were okay. Then he looked back at his friends and saw their shocked faces…well most of their shocked faces. Summer himself wasn't surprised at all which was alittle odd for the Spirit of Summer.

"Sorry about the Guardian thing Summer. I thought she would've chosen you for sure." Autumn said while feeling bad.

"Dude, she chose me as a Guardian a few days ago actually. Don't feel bad." His friend answered with a smirk.

"Wait really? Well, that makes sense. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was going to but then M.N. and Eros showed up."

"Oh yeah. They cut you off. Anyways, it'd make perfect sense that WiS picked you first. You're practically like a son to her."

"Yeah. Now if only mummy dearest would figure out what to name me." Summer said wishfully.

"Ha, yeah…she needs to work on that. Let's get going and head to the mother tree." Autumn replied, taking up his staff and starting to walk in the direction M.N. and Eros went.

However, as he felt everyone's heart beat (which comes with being the Guardian of Excitement), he felt an extra one nearby in the shadows. Autumn stopped the group and looked at the pitch black blot by the cliff face. This heart beat wasn't one he'd come by very often and it most certainly wasn't one of the other Guardians. No, there was something sinister about this one.

With his staff out defensively he told Adelia and Hilaria to guard Summer since he was injured. Then he advanced and stood a few feet away from the dark shadows. With a deep breath he dug his foot into the sand and listened as the heart in the darkness went faster with fear and excitement. Then, in one fluid and quick motion, Autumn kicked sand up at the shadows and shot a Jack o' Beam (which is a ball of fire that looks like a Jack o' Lantern) at the figure that leapt away and out of the dark.

Getting hit in the side the figure rolled in the sand until he hit a small boulder. Standing up quickly they brushed the sand out of their gray/black hair and off their dark clothes. Then he felt all of the eyes of the new Guardians on him and their ill will towards them. Turning around the figure smiled.

"Pitch, how in the hell did you get here?" Autumn asked through his teeth angrily.

"Well, dirt is very dark and full of holes for me to slip through. Now, hand over the Guardian of Summer." Pitch answered, his holes/eyes boring at Summer.

Stepping protectively in front of her friend Hilaria raised her staff and said, "You'll have to get through us first."

Pitch laughed loudly, throwing his head back at the sight. He wondered how much of a fight this puny girl could put up. Not much he guessed. Looking back at the small group he decided to play their game and humor theses pups.

"Very well, give me a good show you little fools." He answered summoning a dome of black sand to surround them, cutting off all light.

Hilaria and Adelia gasped as they lost their sight and everything became dark. That problem was soon remedied though as Summer created a mini sun and threw it up at the center of the dome. The sand immediately began attacking it but at least now they could see and soon found themselves surrounded by nightmares that were slowly emerging from the darkness.

"Everyone, stay together and whatever you do, don't let Pitch near Summer." Autumn said as he charged his staff up.

Adelia and Hilaria nodded, showing they understood, and prepared to fight. Summer, who was at the center of his friends, also got ready. He wasn't really able to move around much but he could still launch out attacks and he didn't plan to let his friends do all the work. Besides, Pitch can't get risk getting too close or else he'll be hit by light, which doesn't sit well with this boogieman.

**Chapter seven is done and everyone (minus Kuroi) has been officially introduced! Yeah-yuh! R&R please and thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8: The Funny Thing About Spring

**I bet M.N. and Eros didn't think that Pitch would show up the moment they left. But he did and now these new Guardians are being put up to the test and have to not only keep Summer safe but, they also have to ward off the boogieman. Can these newbs hack it?**

**Chapter Eight: The Funny Thing About Spring**

[1st Person POV; Summer]

I stared ahead at the dimly lit form of Pitch, only able to clearly see his grin in the shadowy atmosphere. Then I watched as nightmares from all sides began to approach our small group. My friends all tightened their grips on their staffs and charged up the first attack they'd use.

For a moment it was all quiet and still. Then, in one great horde, the nightmares all rushed forward at the same time while each of us let out our own attacks. As the different offenses hit them the black horses let out wails of pain and a good amount of them retreated. The ones that weren't hit, though, kept going forward and neighed angrily, black sparks sprouting from their noses.

Autumn shot four Jack o' Beams, hitting five nightmares and causing them to turn tail. Hilaria was making flowers spout everywhere and grow to ridiculous lengths, their thorns digging into and exploding the black horses. I was sending out small waves of light over the ground while focusing on keeping the mini sun lit. And Adelia, well…what she was doing was amazing.

Flipping her staff up she cut through on of the nightmares, turning it to dust. Then she threw her hand forward, rays of light in the colors of the rainbows spreading from her fingers and piercing the black horses. As I watched her fight I realized something that both shocked me and made me feel just alittle happy. Adelia controls light, like me! I'm not the only one!

"So Summer, you think your friends can keep you safe? Let's see how well your weakest link does then!" Pitch shouted to me sinisterly while disappearing.

I only had a moment to realize he meant Hilaria when he showed up a few feet away from her. She turned to face him just a he launched a dark arrow at her. As time seemed to slow Autumn Adelia and I all tried to make it over to her, all of us shouting out her name in concern. We all thought she was done for, but, that wasn't what happened.

The dark arrow made of nightmare sand hit Hilaria but didn't even scratch her. Instead it warped into the shape of a nebula and then dissipated slowly into nothing. The three of us and Pitch all stared at the Spirit of Spring in utter shock and confusion. She repelled the hit like it was nothing! How was this even possible?

Hilaria took advantage off Pitch being discombobulated and ran at him, twenty thorn cover vines following her and launching ahead at the boogieman. Several of them lashed onto his arms, digging deep into his skin and making him cry out in pain. He quickly tore free of them and vanished into the shadows of the sphere.

All of us grouped back together in the center, Hilaria with her vines forming a protective cage around us and me still sending out light waves across the ground. Soon it was dead silent without even the sound of the black horses neighing in the darkness. We waited for the next attack, trying to her any noise that might give it away.

Just as another wave of nightmares came out of the shadows and prepared to charge five red and black arrows pierced through the wall of darkness and went through several of the enemies. Vines that were much stronger and didn't belong to Hilaria, bursted up around our group and slammed down forcefully on the black horses. It was then that we heard the others trying to break through the wall and shouting out to us.

"It seems your keepers are trying to interfere. I guess I'll have to end this quick." Pitch said bitterly from the darkness.

He then sent all of his nightmares forward in a useless attempt to reach us. I first questioned why he was doing this until I noticed a shadow pass over the mini sun I had made. Looking up I saw the one weak spot in our defense and Pitch's' plan; we were wide open up top and he knew this. The boogieman dropped down as I tried to raise my staff to attack. But I was too slow and his hand caught me by the throat, slamming me down to the ground.

As soon as we hit the sand another black sand wall surrounded him and I completely, cutting off all light. It was such a small confined space that I couldn't use my staff and felt it harshly ripped out of my hands and thrown out of the tiny area. Then, in the darkness, I felt Pitch wrap and arm around my neck tightly. He began choking me, cutting my lungs off from the much needed air about me.

[1st Person POV; Hilaria]

I turned around just in time to see Pitch drop down on Summer, grabbing him by the next and pulling him down. Then, before any of us could help him, another dome of black sand enveloped them and cut all of us off from our friend. It was only a moment later that we saw Summer's staff thrown out through the wall and land next to the vine barrier.

Angry and determined to help my friend that had helped me my whole life, I dropped my staff and went up to the smaller dome of nightmare sand. Without hesitating I put both my hands on it and focused all of my energy into repelling the wall. I was able to deflect Pitch's arrow so hopefully I'll be able to do the same for this.

As things grew more hectic I forced all thought out of my mind and closed my eyes. Soon all the noises around me dulled down and things became silent. Taking a deep breath I pushed hard on the wall, feeling it give way underneath my hands.

[3rd Person POV]

Pitch was grinning to himself as he felt the Spirit of Summers' struggles grow weak and almost slack. He had finally caught the one Guardian that would ruin his and his masters' plans for the world and its inhabitants. Well, he thought that until he saw a small thin pair of hands push through his wall. In horror he watched as the pale fingers grasped the edges of the barrier angrily and practically tear it open.

There, standing backlit in the new opening was the furious Spirit of Spring. She glared at the boogieman with eyes that were as gold as his had once been and hair just as dark as his. He watched as she stalked over to him and pulled back her closed fist. Before he could even blink her clenched hand flew forward and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose.

Pitch shouted out in surprised agony and released the practically unconscious Spirit of Summer so he could clutch his now bleeding nose. He ducked a kick and tried to grab the fallen spirit and run but was hit by another punch, this on hitting his back. Falling down he snaked out a hand in a final desperate attempt only to have the girls bare foot slam down on it, pinning it in place.

"Leave now before I really show you how angry I am." She threated through her teeth.

Reluctantly Pitch grimaced and sunk into the shadows. Within a minute of that the first barrier disappeared along with the nightmares and what was left of the second barrier. For now, the boogieman was gone.

Hilaria let her anger disappear as she crouched down next to her unconscious friend, looking him over and checking that he was breathing. He was, but barely, and his neck was a painful red fabric burn. She sat down and cradled his head in her lap, not really noticing the others running over in concern. No, she just calmly brushed the hair out of his face and wondered to herself if there was any place he was safe.

**So, I guess Hilaria has officially become badass…and so has Adelia and Autumn…they're all pretty cool. Holy Mangos, I just finished chapter eight! Anyway, leave your comments; I do read them and appreciate them. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cloud Palace

**Alright, sorry it's been awhile. School just started (I'm really this thrilled actually)! Anyways, we left off with Pitch being defeated by the most unlikely person; Hilaria. Then there was the fact that once again Summer took a brutal surprise attack again and ended up unconscious. Also, there was the question about a safe place for the Spirit of Summer. **

**Chapter Nine: The Cloud Palace**

[3rd Person POV]

When the walls of nightmare sand had all fallen down and the black horses disappeared the Guardians ran forward. What they found at the very center was the Spirit of Spring holding the Spirit of Summer, who was unconscious. And they all could see the red abrasion around his neck from where Pitch had choked him.

Sadly Hilaria looked up at them, her face flushed with many emotions. She asked, "Why are they after him? He's done nothing to either of them and… it makes no sense to me! They just keep attacking him over and over! ... Is there no place where he can be safe?"

All of the Guardians stood quietly and pondered these words, wondering about that last question too. It was silent as the grave until Eros had an idea. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"It's a long shot but, I think he might be safer in my keep. It's the closest to the sun and that's what he thrives off of and what Pitch and Kuroi fear." Eros said, somewhat explaining his reasoning.

North nodded and said, "Alright, we take him there. M.N. can you get us to surface?"

Too shocked by the recent event she just nodded and created a large circle above them leading to the world above. Then, without another word from anyone the ground they were on formed into a platform and began to rise. Soon they were all in the flowery field they had met Adelia and Hilaria in.

Eros, who was eager to get the unconscious spirit to a safe place, went over to Hilaria. He swiftly but carefully took Summer into his arms and lifted him off the ground. Then he turned to the others.

"I'm going to fly ahead with him while the sun is still up. Toothiana, Sandy, would you join me, in case the worst should happen?" He asked the two Guardians.

Sandy nodded while Tooth answered with a quiet "yes". Once he had their answers Eros told the others that they'd have to take the sleigh up to his domain since it was up in the clouds. Bunnymund, who was the only one that had a problem with this just gave a quick nod and stayed silent. They him and the others watched as the three of them flew away with Summer.

"You were surprisingly cooperative with that decision." Jack said lightly to Bunnymund.

Bunnymund, who was already feeling queasy, scoffed at the winter spirit and hopped over to the sleigh.

[1st Person POV; Eros]

Landing on a pinkish cloud I hurried past all of the chers (Cherubs) who were buzzing about both excitedly and worriedly. They were glad I was back since there was much to be dealt with but also concerned for the unconscious spirit in my arms. I, however, just brushed the off for the moment and briskly walked to the sun room I had. Close behind me were Toothiana and Sandy who both gaze at the Cloud Palace in awe.

Once I reached the sun room I shifted the clouds to form a bed and set Summer down on it careful not to touch his neck. As gentle as I was he still let out a small moan as I laid him down. Feeling bad and giving a sympathetic wince I made a took a blanket from Tooth who had grabbed one from the closet in the room. Laying it over him I turned to the others with a sigh.

"Sandy, Tooth, stay with Summer and make sure he gets some sleep. I'm sure he needs it. If anything happens tell one of the Chers, they'll let e know immedietly." I told them as I stood by the door.

"Alright, where are you going?" Toothiana asked while sitting next to the bed.

"To wait for the others. This place is alittle hard to find due to its outward appearance. I'll be back soon though."

Sandy gave thumbs up and Tooth nodded. Before leaving the room I took one more glance at Summer, hopping that he'd be safe here, if not permanently then for a as long as possible. Then I exited the room, quietly closing the door behind me, and flew over to the landing pad on the outskirts of the Cloud Palace. Along the way Christian, one of the top Chers, flew along next to me.

"Well, I'm going to guess that things aren't so great down below. Who was that that you brought with you?" he asked.

"It was the Spirit…no the Guardian of Summer. I've told you about him before, along with Hilaria, Autumn, Adelia, and M.N. Speaking of which, I have big news." I told him as we turned down a hallway.

"What is it? Did you finally tell M.N. that you love her?" He asked eagerly.

"I wish. No, I'm officially a Guardian now. She is too, as well as the others. But it's amazing that it finally happened."

"Wait the Man in the Moon picked you guys?"

"Nope. The Woman in the Sun picked us." I answered him with a smile.

"That's awesome. And now that you're a Guardian I'm more than sure you have enough balls to tell Mother Nature how much you like her and for how long you have." Christian said encouragingly.

I sighed and looked at the blonde Cher asking, "What is it with all of you guys trying to get me hooked up with her? Yes, I've loved her since close to the start of the Roman Empire and all of that but, I'll tell her when the time is right. Besides, can you imagine what the Man in the Moon would do if he found out I liked his only child? He'd skin me alive and flambé me."

"We know, it's just you bring love to all the people in the world, making sure that everyone has somebody to love while you don't. All we want is to see you happy and with the some-one that was made for you."

I looked away from him and thought about M.N. She did seem like the right person and it would be nice to actually know what it feels like to love some-one and be loved in return. But, well it's nerve racking.

"I know. I tell her soon, I promise." I said to him which caused him to grin happily.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. Go-on, I know you're going to go tell the others so I might as well not hold you up."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything!" Christian said happily as he flew off to the other Chers.

I smirked and then wondered about the huge promise I just made, wondering when exactly I would tell her. Obviously it had to be soon but it had to be at the right moment. Also, it might be a good idea to be near a medical area in case it's a rather bad rejection.

Shaking my head and clearing my mind of those thoughts I landed on the clouds that made up the landing pad checking that they were solid enough to hold the sleigh. Once I was sure I lit the beacon, which was a giant red heart, and waited for them. It wasn't too long before they showed up and came zooming over towards the castle.

As I began worrying that the sleigh was coming in too fast North pulled the reins and it dramatically slowed down. Landing with a giant thump and sending half the people in the back flying forward I created a cloud cushion to catch them. It was Adelia, Jack and Hilaria who'd gone flying out and thanked me for catching them. Telling them it wasn't a problem I lent M.N. a hand as she climbed out of the sleigh.

She obviously wasn't use to it still, after all these years, and tripped ungracefully over her own feet. Ready for the obvious I caught her, chuckling at the sight. Back on the ground she could handle anything and was stronger than North and I put together. And yet, all it takes to faze her is a sleigh ride.

Seeing me laugh alittle she shot me a small glare and straightened up. Thanking me she asked where Summer and the others were. I told her they were in the sun room while noticing her expression switch to that of distaste.

"What's wrong M.?" I asked.

"That fairy is with Summer and probably trying to feed him some store bought remedy that'll "fix" his injuries. She always is and she thinks she knows best for. Well I'll tell you something! I've taken care of Summer since he existed and I'm not about to let some pixie change that. Now, where is this Sun Room you speak of?" M.N. asked, her motherly side taking over.

With another bout of laughter I couldn't hold back I showed her and the others the way to the Sun Room.

**OOOOHHHH! Eros likes M.N.! Anyway, once again, sorry it took forever and please leave your reviews. Thanks for reading and chapter nine is in the makings as I type! lolz**


	10. Chapter 10: Butterflies and Fluff

**Whoa, Cupid loves Mother Nature! *cough* tree hugger *cough* Anywayz, Chapter Ten! It happened! I actually reached it! Thanks for reading and all that jazz! Enjoy and sorry this chapter is a lot of fluff. …"IT'S SOO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!"**

**Chapter Ten: The Many Shades of Love**

[1st Person POV; Eros]

So once M.N. got to the Sun Room she rushed in and sure enough Tooth was putting an ointment on the injury on Summers' neck. This sent M.N. up the wall and she rushed in, demanding to know what processed junk Toothiana was putting on him. Once the Tooth Fairy answered she watched as M.N. took the ointment and tossed it in the trash, complaining about the amount of harmful chemicals in it. Then she carefully cleaned Summers neck and walked over to me, Tooth following closely.

"Where's the kitchen and garden? And don't tell me you don't have them." M.N. demanded, obviously furious with this whole situation.

"It's down the hall behind me and to the left. The garden is next to it. And whatever you do, don't ruin or break anything." I told her sternly.

She gave me a puppy face and asked, "Since when have I done anything like that to any of your things?"

"Do really want me to answer that?" I asked in return.

"Nope. Thank you! I'll be careful!" She said loudly as she quickly went down the hall.

Sighing in irritation I put the palm of my hand to my head and just paused, already feeling a headache develop. Not that I shouldn't have been expecting this since it happens everytime those two are in the same building as each other. Christian flew down next to me and sighed as well.

"I forgot how much those two argue. Looks like you have your work cut out for you." He said sarcastically with a touch of sympathy.

"Thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better." I told him, taking the palm from my head.

"You're welcome. Anyway, some-one is waiting for you in the Heart Room and I thought I'd be nice and show these ground lovers around the Cloud Palace so you could relax alittle." He told me with a sly smile.

"I know what you're playing at but I'm going to take your offer." I told him while raising an eyebrow. Then I turned to the others and said, "This is Christian, my top Cherub. He'll be showing you guys the Cloud Palace while I get everything sorted out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. Also, Sandy will be keeping watch over Summer so don't worry."

They all nodded and looked to the blonde Cher flying next to me. He gave me a 'thumbs up' before flying down the hall that led to the Arrow Room, which is where all of the love arrows are made. I nodded and waited until they were gone to go to the Heart Room, wondering who was waiting for me.

As I opened the door to the room where I keep track of all the couples in the world, a warm glow washed over me and bathed me in sunlight. Instantly I knew who it was and why Christian had offered to take care of the others. The Woman in the Sun was here in my palace.

"WiS, it's an honor to have you here." I said politely while bowing.

"Please Eros, there's no need to be so formal. Anyway, your palace is the easiest place for me to reach since it's always in the sun and clouds." She said quaintly while walking over to me.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Summer?"

"Yes, I finally found out what his name is! Isn't it exciting!?"

"Yes, it is! However, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he's awake." I told her sadly.

She looked at me, instantly knowing something was wrong. I told her to sit down as I explained to her what happened at the Garden of Eden and why Summer was unconscious at the moment. By the time I was finished she was looking down at her hands, which were clenched into fists, and her eyes had narrowed to slits. WiS was furious, if not something more enraged than that.

"I'm sorry I was so careless with him. I should've stayed to make sure they were safe and it was dumb of me to leave them alone." I said after a long silent moment.

WiS shook her head, her gold hair flowing gracefully even in her rage. Wiping a tear of anger away she looked up at me. She wasn't upset with me thankfully.

"I'm not made at any of you. I am actually extremely upset with both Kuroi and Pitch and if I didn't have to be so close to the sun I would hunt them down myself and let them know just how much I loathe them." She told me while her eyes began to turn a dark shade of red like a sun spot. However, she composed herself and her eyes went back to their normal orange color.

"Eros, could you please take me to Summer? I want to be there when he wakes up." She asked as she got to her feet.

I nodded and led her from the Heart Room to the Sun Room. Once there I opened the door, surprising Sandy and causing him to jump out of his gold arm chair. He then WiS was with me and a big grin spread over his face as he came over and bowed to her. Then, straightening up, he handed her a rose made from the gold sand. She giggled as she took it from him, watching as it bloomed before her.

"Thank you Sandman. Would you mind if I took over watching him?" She asked sweetly.

Sandy shook his head and offered her the cloud arm chair that was next to the bed. She said, "Thank You" and sat down, gazing down at the sleeping Spirit of Summer. Brushing the hair out of his face she told us that we could go and that she would put a barrier around the castle to keep Pitch and Kuroi out. She said that she wasn't going to let them near him while she was around.

We simply nodded and left the Sun Room, closing the door as we went. Sandy looked at me with a smile and I told him that he should go meet up with the others. He gave me a nod and then flew off down the hall that everyone had gone down. Well, almost everyone.

Right at that moment M.N. came walking down the hall with a bowl in her hands. When she saw me her face lit up and she sped up her pace. It was then that I noticed Toothiana wasn't with her, which is probably why she's so happy.

"There you are. You just went poof and I had no idea where you went. How is Summer by the way?" She asked me eagerly.

"Well, he's in good hands. WiS came to visit and is with him now so I think he'll be alright. What's that in the bowl?" I questioned while looking at the pale blue substance.

"Oh, this is the remedy I made for his neck. It's such an odd injury because it's not a fabric burn but it's not entirely a sand burn either; it's as if both of them mixed together. But, anyway, I made this to put on his neck so that it wouldn't scar."

"That's nice. You should take it to WiS so she can put it on his neck. I'm sure she'll be glad you made it."

"Okay. I'll be right back." M.N. said happily as she went into the Sun Room.

I listened as WiS listened to her explain what the remedy she made was and how to use it. Thanking her WiS took the bowl and began using it, asking M.N. if she was doing it properly. Once they were all settled and had things figured out M.N. left and came back out into the hall.

She laughed alittle and took her hair out of the ponytail she always kept it in. Then she looked from the closed door to me with a smile. I was quiet for a moment, still stunned by how beautiful she was with her hair down even though I'd seen it a hundred times.

"So, where are the others?" She asked while looking down the halls.

"Christian decided to give them a tour of the Cloud Palace." I told her.

She nodded and looked around, her gaze eventually coming back to rest on me. Feeling alittle awkward under her gaze I directed my attention elsewhere, fidgeting with my gloves. It was quiet for a moment, the sound of the soft summer breeze being the only thing to sound.

"Do you ever change out of your uniform?" She asked me curiously.

"Not often but yes. I'm usually busy though so I just wear it most of the time. What about you? You always seem to be wearing the same thing everytime I see you." I said staring at her outfit.

"Of course I do, just not when I'm taking care of things. And how come you let them have a tour and you don't offer me one?"

" Whoa there, calm down. Would you like me to give you a tour?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes I would. As soon as you change out of you uniform Mr. Workaholic. Go-on, I'll wait for you here." She told me with a smile.

Feeling my face starting to blush I quickly left to my room, which I rarely go in. There was a layer of dust over most of my things which flew up into the air as I looked through my drawers for something to wear. Eventually I settled with a black v-neck t-shirt and quickly changed from my uniform (or at least the top half) to that. I kept the white pants and boots though, since I didn't really have anything to replace them. Then I quickly left my room and flew down the halls back to her.

Stopping at the end of the nearby hallway I landed and straightened out my hair which had flown into my face, probably to spite me. I took a deep breath and let it out before I turned the corner to meet with her. What I saw surprised me greatly, but it was a good surprise.

There waiting for me was M.N. but instead of her normal shirt and pants she was in a dress made of gold leaves with her hair pulled over her shoulder. I couldn't help but stare for a moment and soon found her laughing at me. Snapping out of it I walked over and gave and embarrassed smile.

"See, doesn't it feel nice to be out of that tunic and gloves?" She asked.

"Yes, it does. I didn't know you actually wore dresses? It looks nice on you." I told her while answering her question.

"Well, I am a girl and I do like to wear a dress every once in a while. Now, let's get to that tour." She said, looping her arm around mine.

Looking away as I blushed again I cleared my throat and began walking down the hall with her. I asked what she wanted to see first, in case there was anything in particular that she was curious about. She thought for a moment and then decided on something.

"Where do you make the 'love potion' that goes on the arrows you use on lovers down below?" She asked.

"Oh, that. It's in the statue garden on the other side of the castle."

"Okay, that's what I wanna see first." She answered decidedly.

With a smirk I walked with her across the castle, noticing all of the Chers were gazing down at me with big eyes. Every once in a while there would be one that would make a kissy face at me a fly off giggling. I ignored them, rolling my eyes and then answering any questions M. had about the castle and its inhabitants.

Soon we reached the Statue Garden and where the 'love potion' was. And, unlike what most people think it wasn't made by me or the Chers. It was a natural occurring thing that could only be found up here in the Cloud Palace. M. gazed at the bright sea-green and crystal clear potion that looked almost like water. She crouched down next to it and stared at it as it flowed from a small stream to a little pond with a bridge going over it.

"This isn't made by anyone? It just shows up here?" She asked me in awe.

"Yep. I've always wondered about it too, but, it just is what it is. It only works if it's on the arrows though, so you don't have to worry about not touching it." I told her as I saw her gazing at it.

She cautiously dipped her fingers in and waited to see if she felt any different. Once she knew she didn't she laughed and turned around, splashing some on me playfully. I was stunned as it got in my eyes but couldn't help but laugh. Of course I shoved her in afterwards, for fun of course.

I however didn't notice her hand had grabber mine as I shoved her and ended up following her into the potion. As soon as I came up I looked over at her only to get splashed in the face again and hear her laugh as I wiped my eyes again. Then after splashing her back we both got out and sat on the grass, letting our clothes dry in the sun.

Looking up at the clouds I shut my eyes and realized this was the first time in a long while that I had been this relaxed. The wind was blowing gently on what seemed like the perfect day which I for once got to enjoy. And it was all thanks to M. and her ordering people about.

All of the sudden I felt a burning in my chest and butterflies in my stomach, which was weird to me at least. Also, I felt a huge urge to tell M. what I'd been wanting to for centuries, quiet literally. I wonder if this is what people feel when they like some-one?

Taking a deep breath and releasing it I said, "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"What's that?" She asked, turning on her side to look at me.

Still not able to look at her I answered, "Well…I really like you…more than a friend. And I was wondering if you might, maybe, like me that way too?"

For a moment it was quiet again and I waited for the horrible harsh rejection that I though was to come. However I was surprised yet again as I felt her turn my head and press her lips to mine, pulling me closer to her. I heard her laugh as she could tell that I wasn't expecting this.

"It's about damn time you said something. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore." She said with a radiant smile.

I laughed and just kissed her again, finally feeling the one thing I made sure everyone else in the world felt.

**Sooo much cuteness and fluff! I think I'm gonna die! *collapses on floor* blerg! Please review… XP**


	11. Chapter 11:The Unfortunate & Only Choice

**Well, it took me awhile to recover from all the fluff of the last chapter, *coughs out fluff and tiny hearts* but I am able to now continue. So, as to help with me and the cuteness overload, let's have ourselves some good old fashioned guilt tripping and the oldest known way to get a hero out of their safe haven! *rejoicing and jumping in glee* Also, if anyone has any questions please leave them in a comment. I'd be more than happy to answer them.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Unfortunate and Only Choice**

[3rd Person POV]

Just as everyone finished with the tour of the Cloud Palace they caught Cupid and M.N. walking back into the building, laughing and holding hands. The group said nothing as they watched the happy pair walk down a hallway and soon disappear from sight. Even Tooth, who had always had a beef with M.N., was overjoyed to see the two eldest Guardians together. It was a moment before North broke the silence.

"I told you it would happen but you didn't believe me. But once again, the belly did not lie." He said with a grin to Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy.

[1st Person POV; Summer]

When I woke up I was in a warm place and, even though the last thing I remember was being choked to unconsciousness, I felt great minus a scratchy throat. As my senses came back I realized that I had to be somewhere sunny due to how comfy and warm I was…along with the light shining down on me. That's also when I found that I wasn't alone since I felt a soft hard brush the hair out of my face.

Opening my eyes I found myself greeted by the sun and a warm smile. Of course, as my eyes focused I soon discerned the two from each other and found that the sun wasn't actually smiling down at me. It was pretty darn close though.

"How are you feeling?" WiS asked sweetly asked me in the way a mother would.

"Oddly good. Course that could be because of all the sunlight." I answered her.

"Good. I've been waiting for you to wake-up; I have something to tell you."

"Sorry for taking so long. Where are we anyway?"

"Cupids' Cloud Palace. They brought you here after the attack at the Garden of Eden." She answered.

"Oh, I see. What did you need to tell me?" I asked her.

With a smile she said, "I found out who you used to be and what your name was."

I stared at her in awe, overjoyed and not only fully awake but excited beyond belief. Eagerly I sat up and straightened out my hair, barely able to contain myself. Then, more than ready to, I waited for her to tell me what it was.

Laughing she told me, "It took a while but then I looked back at why I chose you and was able to trace it through that. Anyway, it turns out that I chose you to be the Guardian of Families, since, sadly enough you died saving yours."

"How did I die?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know how it started but, your house was set on fire one night while everyone was sleeping. Your father and brother were away at the time but your mother and two sisters were at the house with you that night. As it was, you woke up first and rushed to get them all out safely, putting all of them ahead of yourself. Just as you were going to the front door a beam fell down and…you burned to death. It was then that I chose you to be a protector of childhood." WiS told me sadly, her eyes turning a gloomy purple color.

I sat still, taking it all in and thinking about what I'd just been told. There was a part of me that wanted so badly to find the people responsible for what happened and give them a piece of my mind (and a fist to the face). Yet there was an even bigger part that yearned to know what happened to my family and if they were alright after that. It was like a whole river of emotions had just begun to flood through me and there was no dam to stop it.

It was only when WiS pulled me into a gentle hug that I realized I had cried alittle and noticed how upsetting this was. Burring my head into her shoulder I forced myself to calm down and think rationally. There was nothing I could do since my family and the people responsible were both dead by now.

"Do you want to hear what your name is?" WiS asked.

"Yes, I do. I have for 300 years."

"That's what I thought. Your name is Garret Sun and you originally had black hair and hazel eyes. Of course, I think you look better as a blonde with green eyes."

"Yeah, black hair isn't too summery is it?"

"No, it isn't. Besides, with your blonde hair I finally have some-one I match with." She said with a smile.

Smiling myself I said, "Thank you WiS."

She looked down at me and, giving my head a kiss, replied, "You're more than welcome Garret."

[3rd Person POV]

It was all joyous in the Cloud Palace as soon everyone was gathered together and informed by WiS of the Spirit of Summers' real name and what he was the Guardian of. All of the other Guardians congratulated him on this and asked if he remembered any of his past like Jack had. Surprisingly, Jack was very sympathetic with Garret upon hearing how he died and actually began a conversation with him without making a single crude joke about him.

As great as everything was none of them knew that down in the dark depths Pitch and his partner were plotting how they would pull the Guardians back down to the earth and destroy them.

[3rd Person POV]

Pitch sat in the darkness of his lair, still trying to comprehend what the Spirit of Spring did. She not only deflected his arrow but she also broke through his barrier…well more like tore through it but she none the less got through it. It was something he simply could not grasp and wrap his mind around.

"What is it that is troubling you Pitch?" a raspy voice asked from the darkness.

"That girl, nothing I did harmed or hindered her. She seems to be immune to my powers." Pitch answered.

"And this bothers you?"

"Yes. Wouldn't it bother you if some-one was immune to your powers?"

"Yes it would."

"Exactly. Then there's that rainbow girl, who controls light like that boy. I nearly was skewered by a violet-light spear." Pitch exclaimed remembering how he'd ducked the light formed weapon.

"Well we can turn the odds in our favor if you'll stop mopping about."

"You're right Kuroi. It was quiet rude to put up that barrier around the Cloud Palace. Let's let them know that." Pitch said as he got to his feet.

[1st Person POV; Garret Sun]

Jack and I were training together in one of the cloud fields that were part of the palace. Just as I knocked his staff from his hands there came a distant shout. Both of us paused, me lowering my weapon and Jack picking his up off the cloud formed ground. We stared at the closed doors and listened to the shouts, which were getting increasingly louder.

Right as we began over to the double doors they were thrown open by Bunnymund, who was out of breath and looked quiet flustered. He hopped over to us quickly and we could tell something was wrong just from the state he was in. Both of us waited until he'd calmed down slightly to ask what was happening.

"What's going on Bunny and was that you shouting?" I asked him.

With a nod he answered, "Yea, an' I've been lookin' for you two. You were right Garret, Kuroi and Pitch are working together and they've done something to the sleeping children. They're alive but none are waking up! And all are having nightmares!"

"I knew it. We have to find Pitch and Kuroi and stop them before they take this any farther."

"That's the other thing. Kuroi and Pitch have sent an invitation to us saying that if we don't leave the Cloud Palace, he'll kill all of them."

Upon hearing that I froze and couldn't think or respond. All of this was just a way to get us down from Cloud Palace? That's ridiculous and sick!

"All of the others are waiting for us in the Heart Room." Bunnymund told us.

"Alright, let's go." I replied.

Jack and I ran as we followed Bunnymund to the Heart Room. Bunny opened the door and instantly the noise of the chaos inside flooded into the hall. All of the Guardians and WiS were standing and vehemently discussing the matter at hand, all of them clearly as frazzled as I was. It was only when Jack cleared his throat that the Guardians went quiet and looked to us.

"Judging by your faces I assume you've heard the news?" Eros asked us.

"Yes. Pitch and Kuroi are terrorizing the kids and keeping them asleep just to make us leave the palace." Jack answered.

"Well, that's half of it." Autumn interjected.

I looked over at my friend who had a grim expression mixed with anger. It was then that I noticed that Tooths' eyes were red from crying and M.N. was comforting her while WiS was glaring at the floor with bright and enraged glowing red eyes. Everyone else in the room was either looking at me sadly or couldn't seem to make eye contact with me.

"What's the other half?" I asked curiously.

"The other part of the deal is that either one of the elder Guardians dies or we hand you over to them weaponless. I we don't comply then they will kill the children that are asleep." Autumn answered me, his distress and sadness clear in his tone.

Only thinking for a minute I quickly told them, "Hand me over to them."

"No, absolutely not!" Hilaria exclaimed upset. "Kuroi will kill you!"

"And I should let one of the elder and more important Guardians die?" I questioned her.

"No, but…" She said, breaking down and crying.

I looked at my friend sadly and then at all of the other Guardians. They were staring at me with glossy eyes, all looking about ready to cry like Hilaria was. North, who maybe appeared the most upset with my quick decision, walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Garret, are you sure about this? Hilaria is right…he will kill you." North told me worriedly.

"I'm sure. But there is one thing that I need to get before I do and I need Hilria's and Tooth's help." I told him while I thought about a plan I'd had for a while now.

Tooth and Hilaria both looked over at me abit confused but also curious as well. The two Guardians got up and walked over to me, nodding to show that they would help me. Then, even though it was a grim situation, all of the others came in close and pulled one another into a big group hug.

**Finally! WOOT WOOT! Gawd this took me forever and I apologize for it. Anyway, enjoy, R&R and all that. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12: What Lies in the Darkness

**Oh nooooooooooo! Not the children! *Falls to knees shaking fists at the sky* So, even worse, Garret decides to hand himself over to save the kids that are in mini comas. However, he seems to have a plan. Me wonders what it is? O.o**

**Chapter Twelve: What Lies in the Darkness**

[1st Person POV; Garret (oh my god he has a name!)]

After using one of North's' snow globes, Toothiana Hilaria and I came out into the Tooth Palace. All of the fairies were buzzing about, dealing with the children that had lost teeth and put them under their pillows. I turned to the Tooth Fairy and asked her my question.

"Do you have Pitch's and Hilaria's teeth here in you palace?"

Tooth paused and looked at me oddly. Then she answered, "Yes I do. Why do you need both of them?"

"I'll explain that when we get them. Let's hurry and find them."

Tooth nodded and told Hilaria and I to wait at the pond with the mural down below. We said that we would while she was getting the teeth and quickly we split up. Hilaria and I went down to the bottom of the Tooth Palace while Toothiana flew off to go find the teeth I had asked for.

As we waited Hilaria made flower chains which, if any normal person saw, they'd think it was a happy thing. However, I've known her most of my life and came to learn that she only does this when she's nervous and scared. When I saw this I put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up from her flower chain, and smiled. She smiled back but it was an uneasy one.

Just then Tooth returned with the two containers of teeth. Hilaria's was the normal gold but Pitch's had tarnished and only gave off a dull shine in the sunlight. She handed both containers to me and sat on the grass next to us, worry etched into her expression. Giving her the same warm smile I gave to my friend I handed the shiny gold cylinder to the Spirit of Spring.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"Remember your past and family. You had one and the information about the is invaluable." I told her.

"Are you sure? What if it hurts me?"

"I'm sure and if I'm right, it won't hurt you physically but it might hurt emotionally. Please Hilaria."

She paused for a moment and the, with a grim but determined expression, she nodded and turned her attention to the cylinder in her hands. Tooth and I watched as it opened and light came from it. Then things were normal but Hilaria was asleep with small floating gold diamonds around her, all of them shimmering in and out of existence.

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked.

"We wait until she wakes up. From there we can proceed." I answered.

Tooth nodded and that was what we did for maybe five hours. It was only when Hilaria started mumbling and twitching that we knew she was coming around and would soon wake. We waited a little over thirty minutes until finally her eyes snapped open and a look of horror was clear in them.

We stayed quiet and gave her a minute to collect herself and calm down. But she didn't need it and instead looked at me, her gold eyes showing that she was indeed emotionally hurt. Something had happened to her in her past life that obviously was shocking, even now.

"…Did you know what I would see?" She asked shakily.

"I had a hunch, that's all. Please, what was it you saw?"

"I saw me, when I was alive and just a normal person. I also saw Pitch…he was my father and worked against the nightmares before they tricked him and took over him….Pitch is my father! That's why his attacks did nothing to me isn't it?"

"Possibly. But, do you realize what this means? We can give him back his memories and maybe, just maybe, get him away from Kuroi. If Kuroi loses him as a partner then his plan to kill people in their sleep won't work…at least not as well." I explained, letting them know what my plan was.

Tooth interjected and said, "That's great but what if it doesn't work Garret? You'll be there weaponless and most likely die a horrid death. Kuroi has no mercy for any of us and would give anything to see all of us in pain or dead."

"Well, it's a risk I'll have to take. I can't let one of the elders die and I can't let the kids die. Now, can you put these teeth in a small pouch?" I asked while holding up the tarnished cylinder.

"Okay. You plan to give them to Pitch?"

"Yep. I have to try."

"Alright. I'll hide it in your sleeve so Kuroi doesn't notice it." Tooth said sadly as she flew off to get a pouch for Pitch's teeth.

[3rd Person POV]

Kuroi and Pitch stood in an empty and dead field, waiting for the Guardians answer to their threat. It was night and the moon was completely blacked out due to it being a new moon. Around them there wasn't a single sound not even from the wind.

Just as they began to think that they had been refused the sleigh came into view and soon landed on the ground about twenty feet away. Inside were only North, M.N., Eros, Bunnymund and the Spirit of Summer. All of them got out and walked over, every single one carrying their weapon on them.

"So Guardians, have you made a choice as to what you will do?" Kuroi asked with a small smile.

"Well, yeah but none of us are happy about it and we'll make sure you pay for this." Bunnymund answered angrily.

"You're threat is hilarious E. Aster but that doesn't tell me anything. And if I don't get an answer I will keep to my words and kill all those children."

"Why you yellow-bellied jack rabbit! I oughta-"

"Bunnymund stop. Getting angry won't solve anything. And I'm choosing to hand myself over Kuroi so stop threatening them." Garret interjected, calming down the Easter Bunny.

Kuroi looked at the Spirit of Summer curiously and his smile greatened as he saw how upset the others were to lose their young Guardian. Watching them all give him a hug and ask if he was sure about his choice Summer nodded and looked at Kuroi and Pitch who had been watching. Before walking any closer, Summer gave his staff to M.N. who for once in her whole life looked ready to cry. Then, putting on an obvious faced, the Spirit of Summer walked over to the two dark figures.

"Well well well, this is rather brave of you. Did they warn you about me at all?" Kuroi asked, staring intently with his empty eyes.

"Yes they did. And yes, I know what my fate is. Now please wake up the children, like you said you would."

"Well I never said I'd do that but since it's you I'm being given I will be more than happy to. I also don't mind waiting here until your fellow Guardians are sure the children are alright." Kuroi said and looked over at Pitch, giving a quick nod.

Pitch nodded in return and put his hand to the ground, sending out black veins in the ground. It was a minute or so until one of Tooth's fairies flew up to North and spoke to him. He listened and nodded, his eyes widening only a little.

"Well?" Eros asked North.

"All of the effected children are awake and alright." North answered somberly.

Kuroi grinned now and said, "You're welcome. You're also lucky that I'm now in a rather good mood. Pitch, take the Spirit of Summer and let us be off."

Pitch nodded again and tied Garret's arms together behind his back with his nightmare sand. Then he shoved him forward towards a black hole in the ground. Before being sent down into the darkness Garret looked over his shoulder at the others and gave a small smile. Then he was roughly pushed forward and fell down and out of sight. Pitch followed and then they were all gone and the hole was closed.

It was silent amongst the Guardians for a moment as they stared at where Garret had just been. They all were in shock as to what happened. They were all also thinking the same thing but Bunnymund was the only one that voiced it.

"I sure hope his tooth plan works." He said as he looked at the dark ground.

[3rd Person POV]

Garret was spat out of the dark hole and crashed into a hard rock pillar, grunting from the impact. He struggled to move having accidentally knocked his head on it. The Spirit of Summer didn't get very far though when Kuroi came up next to him and grabbed a fist full of his gold hair. Laughing in triumph he threw the new Guardian across the once Boogieman's lair and cackled as he saw the slender form hit another pillar with a crack. Overjoyed he walked over to the pained Garret and began kicking him while he was down, mainly aiming at the chest.

Pitch had been watching all of this, but did not take part in it nor did he take joy in seeing the young Guardian like this. He simply watched as Kuroi shattered the right leg and stopped on the left wrist until it was bleeding profusely. Next he saw his partner take up the Spirit of Summer by his shirt collar and slam him into a wall. It was only when the figure wasn't moving that the embodiment of death walked away, his hands tainted crimson.

Curious as to whether he had been killed right away Pitch got to his feet and slunk over to the still form. Leaning in close he soon saw that they were still indeed breathing and barely alive. Pitch looked down at the Guardian, noting that his breathing was shallow and switching between fast bursts and slow ones. He was in pain, obviously a lot, and for some reason he felt sorry for the young Guardian. Maybe because, like himself, he couldn't be seen and wasn't thought of nicely by the children of the world.

He crouched down next to the pained spirit and wondered why it was that he was on the side of good and agreed to become a nameless and hated Guardian. What joy did this spirit get from helping others while being hated? Pitch just couldn't seem to put his finger on it and this irritated him greatly. Right as he was about to ask the Spirit of Summer why he was on the Guardians side he was cut off. Garret began coughing and soon spit up bright blood, letting out a pained sigh afterwards.

Pausing and wondering whether or not to still ask his question Pitch eventually did something that was odd, even to himself. He took part of his coat and wiped away the blood the spirit had just expelled, cleaning off his face too. The he carefully lifted the twisted and ruined wrist and set it on his stomach, making sure to not irritate it. With that he got up and left the shivering and barely breathing boy to rest.

**What in the heeeeelllllllllll just happened?! Pitch did what? Hilaria is who? And what the…lskhfklasjfk! *head explosion* Okay…R&R please and thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13: Is Revealed in the Light

**Ah, sorry it's been soooo long. I blame school. Anyway, we left off with the kids were saved but Garret not so much. Actually he got the tar beat out of him. But he has a plan! Let's see if it works!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Is Revealed In The Light**

[3rd Person POV]

Garret opened his eyes slowly as everything came back to him in a pained haze. It was dark where he was with dull gold slits of light coming in only to help the ones that dwelled here see. Attached to the ceiling were several cages made of what looked like a worn bronze; he couldn't be too sure since the lighting was bad. Other than those things, it was mostly dark and the one difference between shadows and objects was the saturation of the black blanket that coated the place.

Holding back a moan he turned his head to the side and for a figure in the darkness staring at him without any eyes. He feared it was Kuroi for a moment and was bracing to be beaten again only to see it was Pitch. The boogieman, upon seeing Garret was conscious, got to his feet and walked over to him, crouching down next to the boy.

"I see you're awake. That's good since I had a question for you." Pitch said while staring with his blank eyes.

"Really?...What is it?" Garret asked with difficulty.

"You're just like me, hated by the children of the world, always blamed for bad things and invisible to everyone minus your fellow guardians. You know more than anyone the pain I've suffered for most of my existence. So why is it, I ask, that you're on the side of "good"? Why do you protect them when they hate you?"

Pausing Garret thought of a way to answer this only to remember his plan. He shifted his uninjured arm slightly to find that the teeth were thankfully still there. Once he knew that he turned his attention back the anxious boogieman.

"There's something in my sleeve that I need you to look at. It's in a pouch and will answer your question, I promise." He told him.

Pitch looked at him and then the sleeve saying, "I see this is a joke to you. Oh-"

"It's not a joke, I'm dead serious and I don't have the strength to argue. Now please just do it."

Pitch, taken back by his rudeness and serious tone, looked curiously at the sleeve that the Spirit of Summer had just moved. Curiously and carefully he felt it, finding the pouch, and reached inside. It was poorly sewn into the fabric and came away easily, soon in his hand with the pale pink fabric shimmering dully. With one last look at Garret the boogieman open the small bag and poured out its contents into his hand.

What he found surprised him greatly; it was teeth all of them tinted a slight gray like his own. It was when he realized that these were his from the Tooth Palace that he was taken back to his memories he'd forgotten soo long ago. Garret, who had been watching through slitted eyes, sighed quietly and rested his head on the cold ground. All he had to do now was wait and see if what he planned worked.

It was just as he woke up again that Pitch was coming out of his long trip down memory lane. And what surprised Garret more than the fact that the boogieman was barely crying was the fact that his gold eyes were back and the gray tinge was gone from his skin. Now he was as pale as fresh snow and his hair was pure black and not engrained with nightmare sand. He was a changed man, literally.

Taking a breath Garret asked, "What did you see?"

"I…I had job as a defender against the nightmares until they overtook me; I protected people from them. I also had a daughter and I loved her so much. Did you know I would see this?"

"Considering that's what your daughter saw, yes it was what I guessed would happen."

"You know her? How is she still alive?"

"Because, she's the Spirit of Spring. Remember that girl with gray hair you attacked and how she deflected your arrows and broke your barriers? She was able to do that because she's your daughter. Hilaria is the Guardian of Spring and Joy."

"But…I thought that…how did she become that?"

"Like hell if I would know. All I know is that what you saw, your family, is what I protect. Keeping families from feeling the pain yours went through is why I'm on the side of good. As ridiculous as this sounds, you can be on that side too." Garret told him while looking Pitch dead in the eye.

Pitch froze, unable to believe what he had just been told. It wasn't for lack of thinking it was possible, which he had a lot of. No, it was because no-one had ever thought or told him that he could indeed be what all the children of the world loved: good. This was the first time he'd ever heard that suggested to him, with a great amount of belief behind it too.

"How could that be possible?" Pitch asked in bewilderment.

"Pitch, you rule over fear and have powerful magic; it can happen. The reason why is because people need fear. What stops kids from doing dangerous things? Fear. What makes a person think twice about taking the dark alley shortcut home as to the long way home? Fear. What is a motivation for people to continue living when their hurt or severely injured? Fear…fear that they won't see their children again. Fear that their family will be in a precarious situation if they die because they were the sole bread winner of the household." Garret explained, pausing every few words to breathe.

"Fear is something that is needed, not all the time, but it is a must have in life. It stops people and makes them think. If it didn't exist, then there would be no world or children to protect because they'd all be fearless and go off doing stupid things that'd get them killed. I should know since me not being afraid about my own life is how I died. Being afraid at the right time, which you can make happen, can save people and protect them. It is that, that can put you on the side of good."

Pitch looked at the Spirit of Summer astonished at his in-depth explanation and surprisingly understood all that he said. In theory he could do it. It would be a thankless job but the current one he has is already like that; there wouldn't be much of a change. What was more amazing was that this young Guardian wasn't asking him to stop what he was doing; he only offered a better option to go to.

"So, if I could be good like you and the others, would I get to see my daughter?" Pitch questioned quietly.

"Yes. She and the others are waiting to see if my plan to give you back your memories and free you from Kuroi works. They're at the Cloud Palace, in case you want to go."

"And what about you?"

"I would very much appreciate it if you took me with you. It is, after all, one of the main reasons I gave myself up and risked dying down here." Garret said quietly. "It's your choice; I can't make it for you. I can promise though, that you will see your daughter and that the Guardians will give you a second chance."

With that Garret shut his eyes and rested his aching self, now noticing how taxing it had been to talk. For a good moment he received no answer from the boogieman as he was still thinking about this odd and very interesting offer. It was only when he felt a thin layer of nightmare sand form under him like a bed that he knew, or hoped he knew, the choice Pitch had made.

Pale sunlight hit Garret and made him open his eyes to find himself and Pitch outside and in the forest that Jack Frost was normally in. He turned towards the boogieman, knowing that he couldn't stand sunlight and instead found the opposite. With wide eyes he stood and stared at the golden sun, feeling odd as he felt for the first time in a long time what the warmth of the sun was. To him, a person who had spent so much time in the dark, it was amazing to feel it and not be burned.

"How does it feel not being burned?" Garret asked tiredly.

"…Amazing. I feel like there's a warmth inside me, replacing the cold I'm so familiar with. Is this what you feel all the time?"

"Only when I do something good or if I'm in the sun…it also happens when I'm around WiS."

"Who is that?"

"The Woman in the Sun; I was the first Guardian she picked. She also kinda sees me like a son to her, which makes sense since I cover summertime and she's always been there for me."

"I didn't know she was that close to you."

"A lot of people didn't. We should get going before it gets dark." Garret said while looking at the sky.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. It's going to hurt though. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't have a choice."

"True. Very well." Pitch said with a nod. Then he carefully picked up Garret in his arms and flew into the sky, looking like a black raven from a distance.

**Yay, they escapayed! Sounds just like escape. Anyway, R&R and sorry it took so long. OwO woot!**


End file.
